Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had the perfect marriage. Or so she thinks, Inuyasha is having an affair with Kikyo. Kagome starts to notice a change in him and in their marriage. In a series of events that will happen, will she be able to see through his betrayal or


Hey people! I'm back in again. I had this idea to write this fiction for a long time. I had to think about it for a while though. I have been very busy lately. I will try to update my other stories. I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character, but hey I wouldn't mind too. And I don't own Angels By Jessica Simpson.

* * *

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had the perfect marriage. Or so she thinks, Inuyasha is having an affair with Kikyo. Kagome starts to notice a change in him and in their marriage. In a series of events that will happen, will she be able to see through his betrayal or will she be blinded by his fake love for her. And if she does see through his betrayal, who will be there to guide her to everlasting love? (Includes songs, poems)

Kagome Higurashi was beautiful, loving, caring and rich. And she was only 21. She was a famous singer and model. She was also married to Inuyasha Taisho. She loved him with all her heart and he loved her back. She had many friends and fans.

Inuyasha Taisho had the life. He was handsome, funny, mean, and rich. He was only 22. He was a vice president of Taisho Inc, the most famous and richest company in the world. He was married to the famous Kagome Higurashi. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He knew he had to marry her when they met in high school and she was dating Bankostu. He was so jealous that he had to make them break up so he could have her all to himself. He knew he was selfish but hey he was thankful to have done that because now he has Kagome all to himself.

It all started on a Monday Morning..

"Wake up love" Kagome said to Inuyasha to wake him up. Inuyasha always was a late sleeper but he said he had to wake up early so she woke him up at 5:30 instead of 6:30.

"Keh" He said while smiling at her and pulling her closer. He loved the warmth of her body next to his. It felt so right.

"Inu, you're going to be late my dear" Kagome said while getting up to take a shower and go to a photo shoot she had today.

"I know by the way you look stunning in those boy shorts of yours" Inuyasha said to her while winking.

Kagome looked down and started blushing. "You're such a pervert" she said as she got in the bathroom.

"You must like perverts because you married one" he said with a smirk.

Kagome didn't reply because she was in the shower already. She used her favorite jasmine shampoo and conditioner. After washing her hair and body she got out of the shower and put her favorite purple and black lace cami on with her low cut ripped jeans. She also put her black flip flops on and did light makeup considering she didn't need any she was already beautiful. She finally got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Sorry Kagome but I have to leave early today because I'm going on a business trip to a China to finalize a merging" Inuyasha said while getting up.

"But wait, When are you coming home" Kagome asked.

"Next Monday" He said while kissing her.

"But you're supposed to come to have dinner with my family on Friday" Kagome said

"Can't you go with someone, I promise I'll make it up to you when I come home" He said.

"Yea I guess" Kagome said while frowning. She hated this he always left and never came any where with her anymore.

"Ok, bye I Love you" Inuyasha said while closing the door.

"I love you too" she whispered to no one.

Kagome then went to her silver Mercedes Benz that she gotten as a gift on Christmas from Inuyasha. Kagome didn't really want an expensive car because she only wanted what she could afford. But Inuyasha didn't gave he gave her nice things that required money. She then headed to her photo shoot in Tokyo.

* * *

While Inuyasha was on his flight to China he decided to write in his journal like he usually does. He says it helps him relieve stress and his personal thoughts.

Inuyasha's POV

_In his journal_

_October 18, 2005_

_I did it again. I lied to her again. I don't mean to but I had to. I don't know why I do it I just can't stop seeing her. I know it's wrong but I can't help it. I mean I do love my wife she is everything I ever could imagine, but Kikyo is everything I could ever want. I mean Kagome is so pure and clean and loving and so much more. But Kikyo is the complete opposite of her she isn't pure, she can careless about anything but I could careless. I mean Kagome doesn't want to have sex right now, she says she wants to wait a little while longer, but I mean how much longer? But I guess that's why I turn to Kikyo because she is willingly open to give me her body and trust me it's good. I don't want to break Kagome heart but I also don't want to stop seeing Kikyo either._

_- Inuyasha Taisho_

Normal POV

After Inuyasha got done writing in his journal he put it back in his briefcase and got ready to land.

After Kagome got done with her photo shoot in Tokyo, she headed back to the Taisho's main house. They lived with Inutashio, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru. Kagome was glad to live with them because when Inuyasha would go on his business trips. She wouldn't be left alone because she always helped around the house. She smiled as she looked at the marvelous 105 room mansion. She loved it here and wouldn't want to be any where else.

Kagome parked the car and headed for the garden. She would always come here when she needed time to herself.

As she looked at the beautiful garden she started to sing a song. Little did she know she had a visitor watching and listening to her every sound.

I sit and wait does an angel contemplate my fate and do they know the places  
Where we go when we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love and as the feeling grows  
He breathes flesh to my bones and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all he offers me protection a lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call he won't forsake me I'm loving angels instead

Her visitor was shocked. Her visitor knew she had a good voice but one like this. It was perfection in every note and no mistakes. She was very talented for a human. Why she chose Inuyasha is beyond him. I mean can't she see through his betrayal and fake lies or is she blinded by the lust in his eyes. He doesn't love her and everyone knew it but her. Why they didn't tell her, no one knew.

Kagome was picking a flower when her visitor decided to make an entrance.

"Hello Kagome" Her voice said.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said in her cheery voice.

"You have an amazing voice" He said in a soft tone.

"Uh, You heard" Kagome said sort of embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you should be proud that you have such a talent" He said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Well I should be going now, I have to go on a business trip" Sesshomaru said as he turning around to leave but was suddenly stopped.

"Here you go" Kagome handed him a beautiful blue and white flower.

"What is the meaning of this" Sesshomaru said while looking at her and the flower.

"It's called a Forget Me Not flower, since you're going away and all I just thought you may want to bring something from home to keep you company" She said.

"This Sesshomaru does not need such thing" He said.

"I know you don't need it, consider it a gift from me" She said while running off inside the house leaving Sesshomaru wondering about her.

'She is indeed a odd girl, but I think that's what attracts me to her' He thought to himself and took a look at the flower.

* * *

Ok done with chapter one. There will be more to Sesshomaru and Kagome & also Inuyasha and Kikyo and all the other people. See you soon!

Please

READ N REVIEW!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
